


Don't Forget to Remember Me

by LinguistLove_24



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Family, Gen, Goodbyes, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/LinguistLove_24
Summary: Original workTitled after the song of the same name by Carrie Underwood; idea stemmed from its message





	

**Author's Note:**

> This original work of fiction is the respective property of its author, should not be used or replicated in any way without prior consent and is intended to bear no resemblance to real persons or circumstances.

Don't Forget to Remember Me

 

Eighteen year old Hannah Umbridge sat cross legged on the second hand couch in the middle of her modest one bedroom apartment, situated smack dab in the heart of the city's down town core. In an effort to recharge herself after poring over her textbooks in a study session that had gone much longer than intended, she'd made a break for the shower, put on the comfiest of all her lounge clothes upon exiting it, and opened a long forgotten pint of Ben & Jerry's she'd found shuffled to the back of her freezer. An episode from a season of Grey's Anatomy she'd yet to finish played across her TV screen as she dug spoon into sugary confection and brought it to her mouth repeatedly. 

 

The ring tone of her cell phone (she'd forgotten she had left the volume at its highest setting) made her jump a few inches off the cushion, and as she peered at the caller ID she was reminded it was Sunday. 

 

“Shit,” she said to the empty air before hitting the button to accept the incoming call. “Hello?”

 

“Hi baby.” Her mother's voice carried down the line and Hannah instantly picked up on the tinge of worry she heard in it. “Are you all right? You forgot to call me today.” 

 

“Yeah, Mum, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I was studying.” On the day they'd packed up the old clunker of a family car, (they'd decided to gift it to her to get her through her University years, but her Mum had wondered whether it would even see her safely across state lines despite that her mechanic father had looked it over, fixed what he could and assured her their oldest would be fine) she'd fit all her necessary possessions into both the trunk and the back seat, arranging them like the well thought out piecing together of a complex puzzle.

 

Each trip she made to and from the house either to grab boxes or place them into her vehicle, she noticed her mother's eyes welling up to considerably greater degrees. She willing the pent up droplets not to spill over and her daughter willing herself not to ask about it. Goodbye was something they both had wanted to put off for their own reasons. 

 

“You're all right, though? Really?” 

 

“Yes, Mum,” she sighed. “Absolutely.” Mere months had passed since the new chapter of her life had begun, and the realities of life wasted no time in their assault. But she had been raised well, had several stellar examples to follow and pieces of wisdom to pull from, so she would be all right. Someone who regretted very little and tried to learn from everything, she'd always find a way. On the days she felt she couldn't, she'd pretend she knew what she was doing and only ask for love and about the happenings of the small world she'd left behind when she made that phone call home. 

 

“Haley misses you,” she said softly. “She's at cheer practice right now or I'd let you talk to her.” 

 

“I miss her too,” Hannah smiled into the phone. “You tell her to be good, that I love her and I'll be home soon. She can come here in the fall if she really misses me that badly.” Laughter escaped the depths of her throat and she heard her mother chuckling, too. 

 

“I don't think she's quite decided on the matter yet,” Linda mused. “I'm kind of glad she hasn't brought it up. I'm still not over you leaving.” 

 

Her heart constricted, and she put a hand closest to the area where it lay deep inside. “Mum,” she soothed, “I'm okay, I promise.” 

 

“I know,” she said, sniffling. “But you're still my baby. That'll never change.” 

 

“Have you talked to Nana lately?” Hannah asked, as much because she was genuinely wondering as she was looking for a way to change the subject. 

 

“Yeah, she's all right. Papa takes good care of her. Misses you going over there every weekend, but she still keeps in good spirits.” 

 

“Good.” She felt herself breathing just the slightest bit easier. “I should call her, too. It's been a minute.”

 

“You be sure you do soon or she'll start to worry.” 

 

“I know it,” she conceded. Silence hung between two worlds for a while, heavy and just the slightest bit awkward before the younger of the two decided to pierce it. “I should go.” 

 

“Okay, you take care of yourself and I'll talk to you next week. Don't forget to call me next time.” 

 

“I won't,” she promised, feeling guilty for having done so. 

 

“Oh, and Hannah?” she heard before she pressed the button to sever the connection. 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Don't get too independent on me now. I don't need my first born forgetting about me.” 

 

The smile she felt cross her face reached the corners of her eyes and stayed there for long moments. “I couldn't ever,” she said emphatically, moving the phone away from her and situating it face down on the coffee table.


End file.
